Survivors Endurance
by Sinner1632
Summary: Ellie and Clem meet in uni deal circumstances


Somewhere out in the ruined world left behind to the Walkers and the Infected a pair of Survivors will meet up looking for supplies and hope. Only….the latter may not be available to them since each group had at least one young teenage girl in them and this ruined area just happened to be Hunter territory.

Riding a pair of horses they borrowed from the dam there was Joel and his young charge Ellie riding along a stony pathway littered with green. The girl herself was bored out of her mind and currently looking out into the wilderness wondering what new 'horror' they'll face next out in ruined civilization. From time to time she and Joel leave Tommy's farm to patrol the outskirts and search for supplies and other survivors. More often than not they find neither and too few of the former. Ellie was wearing her usual winter clothing over her tight red long sleeve, her jeans still hugged her lithe teenager's body tightly showing off her ass and legs well enough. They were walking slow side by side with eyes focused and alert one everything around them. Her eyes would sometimes drift over in Joel's direction wondering about certain lewd things she had tried out with her horse. Things involving a long flaccid penis being made erect by her depraved actions.

Those emerald orbs drifted down to his crotch with a lip-bitten expression of curiosity on her young face. She wondered what it'd feel like inside her mouth.

"We're coming up on a small gas station town up ahead, we'll make a quick stop and see what and who's lying around. You know the drill." Joel stated quickly snapping her out of her reverie as they left the pathway and trotted down the hill heading into town.

"Yeah, okay. Let's hope something turns up for once then. All this greenery and peacefulness sometimes gets boring." Ellie chuckled trying to lighten the mood a little and received only a playful smirk from Joel.

"Boring is better than dying in my opinion." He noted making her chuckle a little as they eventually arrived in town.

They had dismounted when they were within a block containing a few grocery stores and other various stock areas. Getting up and off they readied their weapons in case of Infected or even dare say Hunters. Among many reasons why not to save humanity en masse is because those shameless monsters in human form didn't deserve salvation from a cure. Joel readied his shotgun and Ellie readied her colt handgun, they knew what to expect as they crept around quietly along the walls of the corner store.

Then they heard a voice speak out in terror and tears.

"N-No! Wait! Please don't hurt AJ! I'll do whatever you want!" A girl's voice cried out making Ellie and Joel tense up as they readied their weapons.

Joel went ahead and peered in on the scene; he saw a caramel-skinned young girl that looked around Ellie's age being cornered. Around her was a group of big burly hunters standing over her looking at her with obvious intentions of raping her. She was wearing a baseball hat and a tattered tight-fitting jersey clinging to her adolescent body, in her arms was a toddler with dark skin and puffy hair looking innocently at everything around him. The men were four in total from what Joel could see, two of them had spiked baseball bats with only one of them carrying a loaded rifle aiming directly at the baby boy. This made Ellie's stomach turn completely and fill her with rage. She was plenty ready now to unload a payload bullets into each and every one of the hunters, but she looked to Joel patiently as though waiting for a signal. He gestured to the ringleader of the bunch, one man that was standing closest to the girl was carrying a large magnum pistol and was aiming it steadily above the girl's head making her quiver in fear and tears.

"You know what we want, angel, take your hands off the boy and scotch him off to the side. That way we can deprive you of all that needless clothing and get down to the fun." The leader drawled menacingly licking his lips with a lustful expression in his eyes. The girl shivered in fear and clenched the infant tighter until one of the other thugs cocked a gun threateningly.

She nodded shakily and started gently nudging the infant away from her arms letting him crawl into a corner nearby inside the derelict grocery store away from what was about to happen. Joel cocked his gun when the ringleader bent down to grab onto the girl's shirt ripping it off in and exposing her perky caramel-colored tits. She shrieked and scurried back into the walled surface out of fear and dread, Joel figured this was as good a time as any to charge in and open fire.

He quickly looked to Ellie to give the signal but found something coming up behind her without her noticing.

"Look ou-"

*Wham!*

Joel opened up his eyes slowly feeling dizzy with a mild concussion addling his senses. His eyes peered up at the store they were in noticing that the hunters were looking at him with weapons ready.

"El-Ellie?" He groaned and noticed to his side that Ellie was being forced onto her knees with a gun behind her head. She was at their mercy and felt the weight of a barrel against the back of his head, he was held at gunpoint too.

Looking around he saw two new hunters that they didn't notice when they came in, a big mistake on his part for not scouting the perimeter more thoroughly. Evidently this group had extras waiting around somewhere until they saw Joel and Ellie come in.

"Son of a bitch, they took us by surprise, and without us even noticing…." He grumbled in disappointment at himself as the ringleader of the group walked up to Joel and kicked him in the stomach!

"Ggrrhk!"

"Stop it! Leave him alone!" Ellie shouted out with teeth snarling at the big pudgy bastard. It was big burly biker-looking hunter that looked about as clean as a homeless person. With a long brown beard and hair tied back in a bandanna, he looked unassuming until he spoke to each of them.

"The way I see it, you two were going to ambush and kill me and my men just to save this little girl here and her baby. Now, it wouldn't be right to just let you go, so we could either A: Kill you both now, or B: Kill your guy friend first after making him watch us fucking you. What's it gonna be, sweetheart?" The ringleader threatened with a gruff voice as he held up Ellie's chin with a baseball bat waiting for her answer.

The girl spat at him in the face receiving a backhand to her own.

"Ellie! You son of a bitch!" Joel yelled out ready to launch a tackle at the fat bastard regardless of his situation, but only received a butt of someone's shotgun to the back of his head knocking him onto the floor. He felt the man behind him put his foot down against his back and line the barrel of his weapon up against his head ready to fire.

"No! Wait! I'll...I'll do whatever you ask! I won't fight you, just please...please let him go. Leave him alive." Ellie proposed making the ringleader stroke his beard with interest as he got up and looked at both Ellie and the brown-skinned girl holding the baby in her arms. A wicked idea spawned in his head and a crooked smile came onto his face.

"Well, you make a sound offer, darlin. You won't fight us and we get to have fun with you at the expense of keeping your man alive. What do you say that, boys?" The leader called out to everyone there and received a chorus of approval and grunts shouting 'yes'.

The brown-skinned girl looked to Ellie with sympathy and wondered what will become of them now that these obvious monsters had them at their mercy.

"Oohhhh, Ellie, don't do it!" Joel growled out from the floor pavement until he receives another blow to the back of the head knocking him out cold.

"Joel!" Ellie screeched out with tears in her eyes until the ringleader stopped her.

"Now now, relax, we just KO'd the bastard. We won't kill him, but we will have first dibs on your luscious little body here, cutie. First, Jed, take him upstairs and lock him up in the manager's office will you? Also keep watch of the baby boy, can't have him here while we do this. It'll kill the mood." The ringleader ordered a pair of grunts to carry out those orders, but was met with disdain.

"Oh come on! You mean we can't have in on the action while you guys get to fuck them?"

"Yeah, boss! Why leave us out to babysit? It' ain't' fair!"

"Now now, relax, you'll get your own turns later on, privately I might add, so just humor on this or I'll shoot you in the face. Do it!" He barked out making the pair of thugs carry the baby boy and an unconscious Joel to the backroom away from the store itself.

Another one closed the doors to the store and locked it leaving Ellie and the girl alone with the group as the darkness set in on their situation. Ellie wanted to bite their dicks off with her teeth, but the other girl simply looked scared as she scurried backwards until she met Ellie's back pressing into hers.

"H-hey, my name is Ellie." Ellie stammered out nervously as the men bore down upon them.

"Clementine, let's...let's survive this together." A trio of them grabbed the girl off of the girl's back leaving her to the fate of two other large burly men tugging at the rest of her clothes!

Clementine screeched out and struggled in protest as her hat was yanked off, her pants torn off along with her shoes and socks leaving her in nothing but a pair of tattered panties. Her lithe naked brown body was laid there before the hungry eyes of the two men, one of them hastily unzipped himself revealing his erection before her eyes. The other just bent down to grab a hold of her panties and slide them off her body making her pussy become exposed completely. He spread her thighs apart showing her uncovered snatch and felt his mouth water as he saw her fresh pair of virgin pussy lips right there before his eyes.

"Nice….!~ Ooh yeah, I'm going to enjoy pounding this snatch, you little goddess." The one stripping her drawled as he held his thick dirty hands around her thighs and smothered his face in with her pussy. Clementine shrieked out and tossed her head back as she writhed about in the man's grasp.

"Hhaaaghh!~ Nooo…..! Uunngh!" Clementine protested and shook about until the back of her head was grabbed by the other man forcing her face to press up into the side of his cock. She caught a strong pungent whiff of it's scent making her unwittingly aroused between her legs as the second man started sucking gingerly on her labia. He had been running his tongue in and around inside of her quim giving a steady flow of pleasurable waves.

"You will suck this whole thing in, little girl!" The one wrestling with her head grunted out as Clementine reluctantly opened up her mouth and swallowed in the head of his length. She wretched at the smell and the taste feeling it burrow swiftly down her throat nearly choking her.

"Ppr, rrgh, mmmphh!" She muffled as she her lips wrapped around the bottom edge of his shaft with her soft wet throat cushioning everything within it. The guy tossed his head back and moaned loudly in bliss as he started rutting his naked hips up into her face. Clem was making loud slurping sounds to go with the intense mouth-violating motions that he was carrying out.

"Mmph, mph mpph! Uuunnnhh!" Clementine moaned again, this time with tears streaming down her face as she was forced to swallow the turgid unclean dick plunging down her throat. Her tongue reflexively coiled around it furthering the rapist's pleasure meanwhile the guy down below between her legs gorged himself on her young tart pussy. He suckled her labia, nibbled on her clitoris, and then tongued out her insides entirely making her squirm beneath his face. She mewled and wiggled her hips into that one man's face retching at the feeling of his tongue swirling around inside of her quim tasting her. The feeling of such a rancid piece of slimy flesh tasting her sensitive walls made Clementine want to vomit as she was forced to wrap her tongue around the other man's dick while it pumped gingerly into her throat.

It pumped in and out of her gullet aggressively making her head pump back and forth between the man's hands and ground. Soft tears came streaking out of Clem's eyes as she felt the large rancid thing slide back and forth continuously down her esophagus.

Back on Ellie's end the girl was getting forcibly pushed down to the ground with head resting against the grimy linoleum of the floor. Her pants were getting tugged on roughly with her clenching her teeth and whimpering subtly in rage and futility.

"Remember, kiddo, if you resist we'll change our minds and go upstairs and kill your friend." The leader grunted in her ear making her hiss at him and reluctantly cease resisting. "That's more like it." He whispered gruffly into her ear making her tremble with anger and despair as her jeans came undone and pulled off her body exposing the cream-colored skin of her thighs,feet, and buttocks.

Ellie heard the hoots and jeers from the other men as her rump became exposed, she grumbled in misery as she was lifted back up with hands pulling on her upper section of clothing next. She whimpered as her backpack came off along with her red shirt exposing her lithe nubile teenage body for them all to slobber at. Ellie had on a small white bra covering her growing B-cup sized tits, that was soon taken off as well exposing her nipples to everyone in the room.

"Ooh yeah! Look at those babies. I'm guessing they'll grow pump once we put a baby in her." One hunter said looking at her like a piece of meat and making Ellie whip her head around in repulsion and disgust until the portly large leader of the pack grabbed her face into his thick nasty hands.

"That's right, you and that caramel-colored darling over there are now officially our love slaves. With it comes a nice home, no clothes allowed ever, and plenty of breeding to go with it as you're passed around. Congratulations." The leader stated with a perverse toothy grin making Ellie writhe in his grasp until he forced his lips onto her face stealing her breath away in a surprise kiss.

"Mmpghh! Gggghhnn!" Ellie grumbled with eyes closed ,tears streaming down her cheeks as Clementine's face was hugged into the top man's pelvis as he came.

"Uunnggh! Yeeaahhhh! Chug it all down, kiddo!" The top man raping Clem's mouth hollered pleasurably as his balls pulsate sending thick amounts of sperm pumping down her throat. She was forced to swallow everything as the man held her face there between his slightly hairy legs.

"MMmmhhh!" Clem moaned out reluctantly and struggled to gulp down everything he had to offer so she wouldn't choke. Gulp after gulp could be heard as cum pumped continuously down her mouth, her tongue tasted and soaked up the salty gooey 'treat' of the man's semen while the other rapists cheered him on.

"Heh, seeing that has gotten me all riled up, beautiful. So much so that I'm going to take that cherry from you." The leader said after breaking off from Ellie's face leaving her dazed and furious as a bridge of saliva formed between their lips.

"Fuck...you….asshole." She sputtered out huffing hard as he smirked and let go of her head. The fat gruff leader gestured his other men to hang back as he took care of Ellie personally.

He grabbed her head and forced it down against the ground and pulled her legs up along the surface leaving her buttocks up in the air exposed. Both her taut bubble ass and her creamy curvy legs were put on display for him along with the beautiful sights of her anus and quim. He felt like a kid in a candy store admiring the teenager's delectable fresh body. He pulled down his pants enough so that his now turgid erection stood out twitching and ready for action. Ellie's salmon-colored folds, wet and soft for the taking, were then spread open with the use of two of his fingers.

He heard Ellie sniffle and shudder as he pushed her legs apart using his thighs, the bulbous head of his dick tapped the opening of her folds gently making her anticipate the penetration. Meanwhile, Clementine was finally free of the one slender man humping her face. She coughed out and sputtered with cum-coated lips as the bottom man lifted her bottom up like he were changing a diaper. Clementine whimpered when her legs were spread apart exposing her sensitive light-brown snatch to him.

"No...please….!" She whimpered breathing quickly as the bottom man whipped out his cock. It was nicely long and rough-looking along the surface. He held her buttocks up on his thighs and lined ups his member to her folds after prying them apart with his fingers to see inside.

"Nice.~" He cooed and started pressing the tip of his erection into the crevice of her folds making her clench her knuckles in terror right as Ellie felt the same thing. Both of them looked to each other in support and turmoil as the men about to rape them planned to do so at the exact same time.

"Ready? And here….we…..go!" The leader grunted out in a loud hoot before pushing his hips straight into Ellie's buttocks in one thrust!

"Aaaaaahhhh!" Ellie screeched out with teeth clenched as she felt her sensitive pussy split open to welcome the forceful intrusion of his thick turgid member! The penetration made a loud squelching sound as it forced its way past her walls spreading her out and ripping through her hymen without a care! It was a feeling that was more painful than pleasurable to Ellie, she endured it with clenched fists raking the ground.

"Oooohh yeaahhh!" The leader grunted out as he took a moment to relish the tight juicy vice-like grip of Ellie's pussy squeezing around his length involuntarily. Ellie unwittingly came soon after making her walls gush and lubricate his penis after he had pushed right up into her teenage cervix. Her walls throbbed and flesh felt sensitive and tender, she was only allowed a very brief moment's respite until he began sawing his meat in and out of her cunt slowly.

He started gentle at first then immediately picked up the pace making his fat waist slap voraciously into her taut bubble buttocks. Ellie's form started bouncing and writhing along the ground helplessly as he began raping her. The vaginal muscles of her flesh coils tightly in reaction to the man's beef, it sawed in and out of her gingerly with speed picking up and loud smacks of skin coming out.

"Uungghh! Ooho yeah, you feel really good, darlin. I think we're going to have a lot of fun with you too. Speaking of which, go ahead, brother. Take that caramel-colored girl's virginity now. Do it!" The leader called out to his other compatriot about to take Clementine in bent-missionary position.

"You got it, boss!" The one man said before looking down at Clementine's tearful face and winking before plunging himself in.

"Uueaaahhhh!" Clementine screeched out as she felt her virgin folds split open to welcome the rough intrusion of the man's dick plunging into her quim. The soft squishy wetness of her young teenage twat was now plunged by the man's turgid and somewhat filthy penis. Clementine felt her legs kick up on reflex and in futility until her ankles were grabbed by the man.

He slowly sawed his member back and forth into her freshly deflowered cunt drawing virgin blood after his initial penetration. His hips started slapping against her upper thighs and buttocks making her bounce and writhe along the ground to his thrusting movements as he fucked her. She sobbed in despair and closed her eyes hoping to block it all out as her body rocked to the movements.

"Oooohh yeahh! This wonderful brown little angel feels so tight, I think I'm in love with her." He joked making the other men guffaw stupidly. His hips slammed and pushed up into her taut bubble buttocks, his thick long cock burrowed wetly into her depths sawing the grooves of his penis along her sensitive insides. She felt every curve, every bump of his penis press into her sensitive walls. She unknowingly felt aroused by the violation making her vaginal muscles begin to squeeze him tightly in response.

"Uunnghh!" Clementine whimpered as her pussy throbbed around the man's entire length. This goaded him into slamming his hips even harder inside her tight teenage cunt.

"Yeaaahh! You like this after all, huh?" He chuckled grooving his hips back and forth against her body making her legs dangle above his shoulders. Clementine whimpered mentally wishing 'no' over and over again as she was fucked voraciously alongside Ellie.

Both girls unwittingly grunted and huffed as the men took their time in fucking them. Ellie was getting railed hard in the pussy by the group's leader in a top-down bottom-up position. Her taut cream-colored cheeks bounced and squished against his waist as his member slid in and out of her cunt in wet bliss. He tossed his head back groaning loudly in ecstasy savoring the feel of her quim squeezing down on him every moment.

He pumped and pushed hard into Ellie's rump reaching her cervix with every thrust making her shiver.

"Uuungh! Oohhh!" She moaned as she humped and pushed along the ground until another one of the hunters came around to her face with dick out and erect. He was a fairly dark-skinned hunter with a lascivious look on his face, he bent down to pick her head up and guide her sniffling face into his lap. The head of his erection touched her lips spreading them apart until he grabbed the back of her head forcing his dick into her mouth entirely!

"Spprttl! Nngghhh!" Ellie grumbled out as she felt his dick push into her mouth without pause! Her nose picked up a rancid scent from the hunter's dick and her throat was feeling immediately stretched out as it swallowed it up. She squinted her eyes shut and felt it push to the back of her throat, hearing the man growl loudly in heavily aroused splendor she felt her head hugged into his pelvis then pulled back in a constant pattern.

She grunted and yelped as her head was fucked by the man with her tight teenage pussy getting fucked by the leader. Her lithe naked teenage body bounced back and forth between the two of them with wet sputtering gaggles coming out of her lips and loud squelching fuck noises coming out of cunt. Her walls involuntarily tightened around the penis plunging into her snatch, although she did not want this whatsoever she couldn't help but feel stimulated like crazy.

"Uunngghh!" She grumble with a mouth full of cock working down her throat. Her body continued to rock back and forth with loud skin-slapping noises being made from the spit roast. Other hunters cheered and stroked themselves off to the scene while back with Clementine, the man fucking her altered their positions so that she was bent backwards and pressed down upon by him.

It was called a Mating Press position, it symbolized dominance by the top party as well as a need to breed. Clementine whimpered and moaned even more as she felt the thick phallus of the disgusting larger man dig deeper into her pussy! She felt it push savagely into her cervix making her squeal in pain every now and then, the sounds of non consensual coitus echoed throughout the room with Ellie getting raped spit roast having her teenage twat punished by the fat leader's dick and Clementine being pressed upon by a filthy hunter relentlessly.

Ellie wanted to clench her teeth and bit off the the member of the guy raping her mouth, but found that she couldn't. His cock was too thick and it pushed dauntlessly into her throat punishing her larynx. She sputtered and coughed in between thrusts with mind fractured as she felt the intensity of getting violated coincide with the unwilling pleasure she was receiving.

"Mmnngghhh!" She groaned loudly around the dark-skinned man's dick. He tossed back his head howling to the sky as he humped Ellie's face. She whimpered bitterly as her throat was assaulted by the putrid dick pumping inside of her, both of them. Her lithe body rocked back and forth with the men roughly handling her in usch, to her fright she felt the thick appendage of the leader beginning to swell up meaning he was going to cum soon!

'Oh no! Stooopp!' She cried out internally and looked over to see a tearful Clementine feeling pumped against the floor with her legs writhing up in the air. She heard the loud squelching sounds of copulation as the man fucking pummeled her little hips relentlessly in animalistic coitus.

"Uuuaaahhh! Oohh yeah! You feel so damn good, my little princes! I'm already feeling ready to cum inside you! Hope you're excited to be a real mother." He grunted out causing Clementine's eyes to bolt wide open in horror until he pressed his face into hers again with lips sucking voraciously onto her own in a forceful kiss.

"Nnggghhh! Nnnggh!" Clementine squealed inside her mouth as she felt his tongue push deep into her throat violating her oral cavity, she stopped resisting soon enough and felt a little more broken in terms of willpower. Her arms went ragdolled her legs continued kicking up to his thrusts, the man started humping her body even faster slapping his thick balls into her ass repeatedly for he was ready to cum!

'No! Get the fuck off her , you fucking monster! Stooop!' Ellie cried out in thought until she saw Clementine hypnotically wrapping her legs around the man's waist locking him in. The sight of his hammering buttocks burned itself into the girl's mind as he held onto Clementine tightly howling with impending climax.

"Uuhh! Uuuaahh! Aaaaahhhhh! I'm cumming!" He howled out slamming his hips into Clementine's waist again feeling his balls pulsate and send thick rivets of sperm straight into her raw underage pussy!

Clementine's eyes went wide as she arched herself up along his heavy body feeling her innocence break for certain now that he was cumming deep inside her without any protection. Her eyes quivered and her mouth slowly drifted open as her sense of self preservation was completely shattered. Her treasured hat fell off of her head and the man kept his tongue inside of her mouth sloshing it around as he pumped and pumped more sperm inside of her. Clementine couldn't help but feel her own release happen as well, her body undulated along his frame feeling her walls gush all over his throbbing dick as he filled her preteen pussy up full of spunk.

"Uunngh! Oh yeah, young tart poontang is like gold in this world. Fuck I came a lot." The man grunted as he grooved his hips into her small waist voraciously until one of the other hunters kicked him in the back of the head signaling him to get off.

"Come now, asshole, my turn! Tag out already or I'll blow your brains from the side." One hunter said as he retracted his boot from his partner's head.

Grumbling and cursing at him the man humping Clementine's body reluctantly pulled himself off of her, her legs dragged off of his frame as her buttocks landed on the ground. A thick splodge of sperm came oozing out of her small gaping snatch when he did. Wasting no time at all the other man, a tall lanky light-skinned hunter, started unbuckling his pants and whipped out his erect penis ready for stuffing.

Ellie could only watch in horror as the newer man lifted a broken Clementine up to her feet and pulled her onto his lip in a seated position. Her lithe young body told her that she was even younger than Ellie herself, seeing the girl listlessly pulled onto him with his dick sliding into her gaping cum-filled hole filled with Ellie rage. She heard and saw the wet plop of his sausage pushing into Clementine's taint, the girl let out a shiver of stimulation once she felt it push all the way in. The guy groaned loudly in ecstasy and gripped her caramel butt cheeks into each of his hands beginning to fuck her. Clementine just mindlessly rolled herself along his lap feeling his cock push deep into her broken body, a soft collection of moans came out of her lips as he pounded her.

Meanwhile, Ellie's attention was pulled back to her own plight. The man savagely rutting her face suddenly tossed up his head and let out a wailing groan of climax. The girl's eyes shot wide open in surprise as she felt her cheeks bloat with the sudden rush of seed pouring into her throat!

"Mmmgghh!" She whined in protest trying to shake her head but his iron grip on her skull kept her there using it as a makeshift flesh hole for him to pump his sperm into. Ellie squeezed her eyes shut letting tears stream down her cheeks as she was forced to swallow load after load of spunk down her gullet. The man just groaned pleasurably and ground his waist into her face feeling her tongue and throat work overtime to swallow everything he was giving her.

This prompted the leader behind Ellie, currently pounding her tight pussy voraciously, to begin his own ascent into orgasm territory.

"Ooh yeah, that's hot! Feed that little bitch your sperm, buddy! I'm about ready to bust a load myself inside. Hope she's fertile and ovulating cuz I want to fill her full of babies then ram her fat pregnant ass afterwards!" The leader howled gripping Ellie's hips tighter making her wince as he began savagely pounding her ass with hard thrusts. His thick member pushed savagely into her cunt making loud splashes of fluids gush out of her opening with every intense rutting.

Ellie couldn't resist moaning when he found a sweet spot and began feeling her an unwilling orgasm within her body take place. She clenched her fingers together and continued chugging down the other man's sperm as she succumbed to a climax right then and there prompting the fat guy fucking her to cum as well.

"Oooohhhhhh yeeahh! Have a thick and heart creampie, you little slut! Hoooooh!" the leader howled feeling her walls suck voraciously on his meat as he slammed his pelvis into her backside one more time before cumming. Ellie whimpered in agony and despair once she felt his shaft bloat and pump viscous blasts of seed straight into her pussy. Her cervix throbbed and sucked the semen right into her baby maker, tears were aplenty as seen on her face as both her mouth and cunt filled up with white pearly substance.

Both men groaned in unison as they unloaded load after load into her body. Where she swallowed down thick ropes of cum into her stomach her pussy sucked up more into her womb likely impregnating her. She tried to shake her head and tear away from this torment, but the grips of both men were absolute in keeping in her place. She wasn't going anywhere.

"Uunngh! Oohh yeah, I think I'm done…...for now. Whew, hope I knocked up this little beauty right here, really looking forward to plowing her when she's carrying." The leader of the gang that had just cum a gallon worth of sperm inside her grunted and pulled out. A thick gooey trail of seed oozed out of her throbbing puffy quim, Ellie felt the other man shake his hips into her face and slowly pull out as well leaving her finally 'Free' for the moment.

She slumped her head onto the ground with her ass still sticking up shaking and twitching as sperm continued to pour out of her cunt. She was breaking now, unlike Clementine who was already broken Ellie felt more of her hope escape her thoughts. Her green eyes looked up listlessly to see another pair of hunters zoning in on her undoing their clothing and getting naked. She didn't even have the energy to shout at them as their clothes started coming undone. Both men were tall and lanky with a fair bit of muscle on their bodies as well as grime and dirt.

"Ooh hooo, look at her, Gill. The little girl is staring at us, probably wanting us to hurry along and get naked. I call dibs on her ass by the way." A creepy man named David said as he licked his lips while looking at her. His jeans came down and out came a thick-looking nine-inch penis twitching in delight before Ellie's eyes.

She wanted to whimper but couldn't find the energy to do so, the second man was less creepy looking and hastily kicked off his shorts appearing naked with a regular-sized eight inch. He looked even hungrier than the other guy and the one named David lowered himself to his knees behind Ellie's upturned postier. He reached over to grab her by the arms pulling her back off the floor so that she was facing up, Ellie's ponytail came undone leaving her hair loose and hanging beautifully as both men guided to be in between.

"Uughh….uughh what are you doing?" She woozily asked feeling David lay on his back with his hands still on her arms.

"Shh shh, don't you worry bout a thing, cutie. We're going to treat you nice." He whispered in a creepy way licking up her earlobe making her shiver. Ellie was pulled onto her backside with the man's penis prodded in between the service of her supple young butt cheeks.

For a moment she didn't react until she felt his cock head push against the opening of her anus, her eyes went wide in slight panic feeling the fear and adrenaline run through her.

"N-no! Wait!" She protested but the man wasn't listening as he then plunged his pelvis upwards pushing his dick straight into the teenager's anus! "Aaaaaagghhh!"

Ellie cried out in pain as she felt her anal virginity get taken away immediately in the roughest way possible. Her sphincter spread open forcefully as the intrude that was David's penis aggressively pushed through, she felt her anal muscles reflexively clenched down on him making him howl in ecstasy as she was pulled entirely onto his front.

"Oooohhh yeeeahhh! That feels good! Nothing like a cute teenage ass to ride out the apocalypse with! You are tight, girly!" David called out relishing the feeling of her damp rectal muscles squeezing around his length ever so tightly. For Ellie it was pure pain with just a little bit of pleasure, she started breathing fast leading her mouth staying open to air out her huffs of breath.

The second man, Gill apparently, waited no longer and got on top of her entirely placing his member at her gaping sperm-filled hole and pushing on in!

"Gggghhhh!" Ellie grunted out as she felt his thick penis saw ruthlessly into her young cervix, her walls instinctively clenched around it as he placed himself on top of her. She was now fully settled between both men, their dicks pushing up inside of her ass and her pussy making her feel a whole new world of pleasure and pain. She gritted her teeth struggling to adjust to it, but then David's lips started kissing up neck sending shivers along her spine while the other attempted to kiss the girl herself.

"N-no….get back….uugghh!" Ellie weakly protested in feeble protest, David held her arms back by her wrists keeping her defenseless while the man named Gill forced his lips onto hers spreading them open so his vile rancid tongue to push on in tasting her. "Nnngghhh!"

Ellie whimpered in protest as they pressed body firmly between the two of them letting their dicks settled inside her orifices for a couple of minutes. She tasted the second man reluctantly, feeling his tongue swirl around hers in unfettered eroticism. David continued kissing her neck then moved his hands over to her budding B-cup breasts. She mewled once she felt his fingers squeeze her small mounds, her nipples became pinched in between further stimulating her body to the point her sphincter squeezed tightly on his meat.

"Mmnnh, oh yeah, your ass is loving me, girl. I guess prepubescent titties being touched are a huge turn on for you, huh?" David whispered as Ellie, whose mouth was totally occupied by Gill mouth-raping her, seeing the sight of the girl's tongue getting forcibly pulled out of her mouth by Gill's lips was extremely arousing to David. He started bumping his hips up into the crook of her tight ass, the girl yelped and moaned in between thrusts while Gill simply kept his dick inside her fresh teenage wetness.

"Unnnhhh!" Ellie whimpered out again as her tongue got feverishly sucked on by the second man, David massaged her tits roughly while grooving his hips against her ass. The feeling of her tight anus squeezing his member felt divine, he felt compelled to speak more 'Pillow Talk' into Ellie's right ear.

"Look at that over there, beautiful. Your would-be rescue is having the time of her life with the other two boys in our group. Just so you know we're going to take real good care of you two for years to come, won't that be great?" David groaned making Ellie sniffle and whimper as her eyes peered past Gill's face to see Clementine being held up and squished between another man while her second one still pumped his waist gingerly into her waist.

Her arms were latched securely around the second man's neck with her mouth wide open as they kissed openly with tongues rolling about. Her small caramel body bounced and rocked between the primary man and the second one pushing his dick into her tight ample ass. Clementine moaned breathy as her little frame bounced in between both men getting both holes stuffed full of dick in tandem, over and over again.

"Uuaah aaah aah aah aaah aaannnh!~" Clementine moaned in a haze as her hair bands came free letting her frizzy brown hair come loose like Ellie's had done. Her tongue was gingerly sucked on by one man while the other held her hips tightly railing her anus in a skin-smacking frenzy.

Her legs hung out of the primary man's back dangling repeatedly as she bounced between them, both men groaned in pleasure as they gave her the double filling. Ellie watched with hypnotic fashion as their dicks sawed in and out of her holes in fluid tandem. Squelches of vaginal fluid continued gushing out of front while her ass cheeks slapped against the dick of the man behind. She was moaning relentlessly as they kept at this for another twenty minutes while Ellie's guys started really channeling their pelvic movements.

Their hips pumped into her little teenage body steadily at first with her ass bucking hard into David's waist feeling her anus stretch even further to accommodate his dick. He humped into her rear voraciously feeling her anal muscles clench with every stinky thrust of dick into tight illegal ass! Ellie herself was beginning to enjoy despite the conditions, her body was acclimating to the sexual abuse in a way she never anticipated before, but that was likely because her mind and will had nearly been broken. Unlike Clementine, how was already long broken in willpower, Ellie still restrained some sense of self as she was fucked in both holes over and over again for a half hour.

"Uunngghh aaahh aah aahh aaahhhh!~" She panted as Gill moved his mouth off hers to grip her hips and begin hammering his dick deep into her cervix! Ellie growled and grit her teeth as her legs started dangling wildly in the air to the intense rutting motions.

The trio made delicious music of coitus with both men fucking her voraciously in tandem gradually chipping away at her restraint. She couldn't fight or even whimper in despair anymore, she found herself slipping into madness and enjoying the stimulating feeling of being raped like this. Soon her yelps became more and more euphoric. Soon she was wrapping her arms around the second man on top of her pounding his pelvis roughly into her waist drilling his dick deeply into her cervix desperate to cum inside her womb!

"Uuaagghh! Haaahh! I'm cumming,girl! Get ready to have a baby! Mnngngh!" The man named Gill roared as he jack hammered his pelvis into her taint making her cunt tremble as she herself was getting close to climax.

David sensed it too and started pumping his pelvis even harder into her buttocks, the jiggle of her cheeks and the moans she was making was music to his ears. He could feel her anus begin clamping down on him as they pumped their dicks back and forth into her writhing body.

"Uuaaahhh! Aaaaahhhhhh!~" Ellie screamed out tossing up head and suddenly shivering in a wild orgasmic spasm! Her legs shot up into the air dangling and jerking about, the walls of both her pussy and her anus clamped down on their respective invaders in climax.

Both Gill and David grunted loudly to themselves and pushed their bodies into Ellie's frame at the exact same time letting out their ejaculations directly inside the girl! Gill pushed right up into her cervix piercing into her very womb to unleash a thick heavy torrent of sperm inside. Ellie writhed and squirmed in pleasure as she felt the warm goo of his semen flow into her being. She came again in the middle of it and spared no thought whatsoever about pregnancy. Instead, she just squirmed and cried out in mind-broken ecstasy. David grunted and slammed his hips up into her ass feeling her rectal orifice squeeze down hard on his length prompting him to unleash his load of semen straight into her anus.

He grunted in pleasure and nibble at the crook of her neck as he seeded her bowels completely sparing no drop. The two humped into Ellie's writhing body some more letting out everything they had to offer and making her reach a mind-broken paradise of bliss.

"Ohhhh…..! Aaaahhh…..~" She groaned loudly as her body shivered and twitched in post coital ecstasy. She writhed and grooved her lithe frame between the two filthy men enjoying the double creampie happening.

Meanwhile, back to Clementine….

"Sppt, spt, ggk, ahhhhhh!~" Clementine sputtered out as a she was taken in a gang bang further back. One of the men that fucked her earlier decided to have at her mouth this time around making the other conform their positions so something more horizontal.

One man fucking her ass was now on the floor voraciously shoving his sausage into her butt hole, another was on top of her pounding his waist into her pelvis shoving his dick as deep as possible into her pussy. He groaned the most since Clementine's prepubescent pussy was extremely tight with her cervix squeezing down on him for release. The third man, the one that deflowered the girl in the first place held her head into his pelvis pumping his waist into her face with dick plunging deep into her gullet. The thrusting of her mouth was so obscene and reckless in movements that splashes of her saliva came gushing out each time his balls slapped into her chin. Clementine struggled to swallow him in allowing his cock to abuse her throat muscles since he used it as a makeshift pussy.

"Oooohhggnnn! Yeeahh! I'm getting close, cutie pie. Hope your tummy has space because I ain't pulling out. I'm gonna pump your stomach full of my seed the same way my friends here will pump your other holes full of it." The fucking her mouth announced increasing the pace of his movements into her mouth.

Clementine couldn't respond in any way outside of groaning, she murmured as the dick continued shoving itself into her throat then pulling back to do it again. She felt herself reaching her climax as the combined sensations of both dicks pushing into her lower body reached an apex by coaxing another orgasm out of her young body.

"Mmmhp! Mmppph! Mmmngggghhh!~" Clementine shivered and came making her walls squeeze down, both anally and vaginally, all over the dicks of the men fucking her.

They groaned collectively and felt their nut sacks begin to bloat, they shoved their dicks voraciously into her ass and pussy several more times before finally coming at once! They slammed themselves into her together and made Clementine growl loudly in mind-broken ecstasy as she felt thick splashes of sperm pump into her bowels and into her pussy. Her cervix went crazy trying to soak everything up from the man inside her snatch, it squeezed and coaxed so much of his cum absorbing it directly into her womb making her future as bred twelve-year old girl getting impregnated absolute.

The man fucking her face saw the thick bulges of sperm flow into her young body and felt turned on enough to hilt himself into her face and come as well! He tossed his head up and groaned loudly as he held Clementine's head pumping load after load of cum into her gullet. Not wanting to drown in seed Clementine swallowed down every last drop becoming more depraved in the process. Some part of her loved the tart salty taste of sperm on her tongue, as she sucked his load down her tongue cam up to lather along his dick coaxing him for more.

The guy noticed and smiled, giving a thumbs up to his brethren in the room pumping another round of seeds into the other girl. All around there were noises of ejaculation, the girls received everything inside in abundance until some pulled out of to jerk it over their nubile bodies. One guy to each of the girls then peed all over their faces as some sort of perverse fetish of marking the girl with their urine, at least Clementine's did until he shoved his cock into her mouth forcing her to drink it.

"That's nasty, Dillford, but….I'm going to try with this one here just to see what it feels like." The boss leader said as he brought his stinky semi-flaccid sausage over to Ellie's face and pushed the head between her lips before letting his urine trickle out inside her mouth.

"Mmmhhhh…" Ellie mindlessly moaned as she drank down the crisp clear liquid of the man's piss curling her wet lips on his mushroom head in the process. He lifted his head back and sighed in pleasure moaning as he felt Ellie's lips squeeze him dry. Eventually he finished and stood back admiring the sight of girls naked, painted in cum and filth, with even more cum oozing out of their asses and pussies.

He smirked sadistically enjoying the sight of their broken faces knowing that they were each likely baking a bun in the oven with how much seed poured into their fertile bodies.

"Well boys, I say this was a success, we got ourselves two hot young girls that will be our special breeding pets. What say we grab our guy upstairs and tell him to take the kid with us, I have a pretty evil idea in the future to introduce our calfs to once he gets old enough." The boss gruffly said causing the others to cheer out as Ellie and Clementine laid beside each other against the wall looking broken and staring soullessly at the dirty ground.

Inside their bodies a swarm of sperm cells raced towards their premature and vulnerable eggs, both Ellie and Clem felt it happen when they made contact and claimed them. A tear draped down each of their faces once they realized that they were now pregnant with babies of the men that rapped them. Their hands found each other and clenched tightly knowing that their companionship may be the only positive thing awaiting them on their descent to motherhood.

The men finished pulling their pants back on and came to pick up each of the girls into blankets after latching leather collars around them. The leader called back the guy he sent upstairs carrying AJ with him as they left the store and an unconscious Joel alone for a little while. Once the fatherly man awoke inside the abandoned market he saw the cum stains all over the floor and Ellie was nowhere to be found, he screamed to high heaven in despair knowing he failed her and the girl they were trying to rescue.

Afterwards the men brought Ellie and Clementine back to their main hideout where they fucked them some more never bothering to pull out when they came. For weeks to months they were raped relentlessly, they fed and kept like pets given to the leader like they were his concubines to pass out. With each new dump of sperm into their bodies more of their former selves faded and became replaced with spiritually broken girls that mildly enjoyed the day-to-day raping. Eventually they found out they were pregnant and started showing throughout the following months, this turned the hunters on even more as they often taken in gang bangs nearly constantly with man rubbing their bellies as they unloaded inside of them.

Months became years and once Ellie and Clementine gave birth to their first set of babies they were immediately put right back to work on being bred again. The girls found no respite, no peace whatsoever as they were fucked relentlessly and creampied over and over again leading to consistent pregnancies in their young bodies. An infant AJ was watching all of it as he was groomed into being a fresh recruit for the hunters, the boss that'll teach him had a rather sadistic idea in mind for when he came of age.

Years later….

Ellie and Clementine were now women in their early twenties, both of them were a fair bit taller with hair grown out over their naked bodies. Ellie was more filled out and womanly, her medium length chestnut hair layered all over shoulders, a bitter broken look was on her face as she was led along by the gruff ponchy leader having her bound to a leash. Clementine on the other hand was just as filled out as her if not a little thinner, her creamy caramel body was the idol of many and her frizzy curly hair trailed along her shoulders and forehead giving her a sexy look. Her eyes were equally broken as they were both led into the foyer of the hideout where the men awaited to fuck them once again.

But, something was different. Although they had long given up hope of escaping or being rescued, Ellie found it strange that all the men were still clothed. The boss led them into their center and ordered them down on their knees like the good pets they were.

"Alright, girls we got something special for you today." He began and received a resounding cheer from all of his men. The girls saw that they all cheered at their boss until he waved them down with his hands. "Now , remembered that cute little baby you carried with you all those years ago when we found you?"

Clementine's eyes twitched in interest and looked to the boss to see him pointing a thumb in the direction behind them. Both Clementine and Ellie turned their heads to see a prepubescent AJ walking up toward them with a unpleasant scowl on his brown face and a thick nine and a half inch long member sticking out. Clementine felt her old self return just a bit to see him with horrified eyes and open mouth.

"A-AJ…..?!" Clementine's voice hoarsely cried out in tearful surprise until the boy walked up to them and grabbed his former guardian by the shoulders pulling her down onto his lips! Her eyes shot wide open as the men all cheered out seeing the boy they nurtured into a ruthless hunter begin to take his former nanny.

"NNggghhh!" Clementine protested as she felt his tongue savagely push into her throat mouth raping her and making her crumble weakly to her knees as he sucked out her breath for a couple of minutes. He broke off and looked to Ellie with the same vicious hungry look on his eyes and roughly grabbed her by the left forearm hauling onto him!

"Mmmgghp!" Ellie whimpered as she felt the boy savagely grab her face keeping her pinned under his grasp as he shoved his tongue down her throat as well. Ellie didn't want to enjoy this feeling but found herself crumbling to her knees like Clementine as he swirled his tongue around the inside of her mouth.

The men all cheered out celebrating his coming of age while Clementine felt horrified beyond despair after what they turned him into. After kissing Ellie for another minute he let go and threw her down onto the floor before pouncing onto Clementine's body!

"Aaaaggh!" She cried out once his thick black dick entered her slippery warm pussy. AJ grabbed her tits and bit down on one of her nipples as he began savagely pumping his length into his former 'mother's tight pussy. He pumped and pounded hi waist voraciously into her body making her legs bounce up and jerk into the air as he took her in missionary position.

Clementine was internally wailing in despair as she felt the dick of the baby she once took care of pounding her cervix furiously.

"Uunggh uh un uh uh uaaahhh!" He panted as he worked himself into her body making her curl and writhe with lips bitten in reluctant pleasure. The men all watched in amusement at the sight of AJ raping his former mother figure.

'"Aaaaaahhhhh!~" Clementine screamed out as Ellie helplessly watched him breed the taller caramel-skinned girl. She hated to admit it but she drew a perverse pleasure from watching this, as did the men all around. Some even took out their dicks and started jerking themselves off to the show between child hunter and mommy slave.

AJ grunted hoarsely some more and increased the pace of his thrusts pounding her pussy hardcore for minutes until he felt his load ready to burst! He raised his head up and let out a loud groan before bucking himself into Clementine's gaping pussy. She squealed out in unwitting orgasm as she felt her own climax ensue, the warm splash of seed from AJ flowed into her womb like a geyser! Her legs twitched and writhed around the ground as she felt the thick creampie fill up her womb completely in one go. AJ made sure to let everything out there, the girl wanted to sob knowing it was a dangerous time for her and feeling that he just impregnated. Judging by the approving leader's face she knew she was right; AJ knocked her up against her will.

Once he let out a few more spurts he pulled himself out of Clementine's gaping cum-filled pussy and eyed Ellie with a feral look and rigid erection. He was still hard alright and ready for more. Ellie did nothing of resistance as he closed in on her bending her down so that her face nudged against the dirty ground with her ass high up. She felt AJ's hand hold down her neck as he lined himself up behind her ass to push into her white pussy next. With a thick squelching noises he slid his erection inside of her making her scream out in sensitive euphoria!

"Aaaahhhhh!~" Ellie cried out making all the hunters even more randy as AJ started bottoming out of her pussy with rough pelvic movements. His hips slapped voraciously into her creamy white buttocks making her hump the ground as his cock dug deep. Her cheeks jiggled to the violent copulation with Ellie moaning subtly while AJ raped her.

"S-so good! I like that fat nice ass of yours. I'll be sure to leave you with a baby and fill you up with another after you give birth." AJ grunted as he fucked Ellie's cunt on top-down bottom-up position even more roughly making her face smudge the filthy ground. The raucous sounds of skin-slapping coitus continued from the two of them for another fifteen minutes. Once AJ started pounded into her quim in a rapid-fire pace Ellie started moaning more vocally in response to the pleasure of the boy's brown dick stirring up her insides.

She gasped and huffed and mewled in mind-broken euphoria as he rutted into her like an animal. Grunting to himself and feeling the pressure build up in his balls AJ slammed his waist into Ellie's buttocks a few times before slamming himself to the hilt inside her pussy and letting it out!

"Aaaaaghh!~" He cried out in bliss as his balls and shaft pumped thick potent ropes deep into Ellie's pussy drowning out her cervix and filling up her womb with the intent of impregnating her. She cooed in orgasmic bliss as she felt the warm goo fill up her insides with little sperm cells seeking out her vulnerable fertile eggs to plant his seed in. They succeeded and Ellie came shortly after with a mewling whimper.

"Eeeaaaahhh!~ Oohhhhh…." Ellie cooed as she felt AJ cum inside her a few more times making sure everything was pumped deep ensuring her coming pregnancy. Although she was enjoying this she secretly despaired on the inside as all the men gathered around ready to have their turns with the girls.

Both Ellie and Clementine could only watch as they were about to get raped again, as per their daily routine in this new horrid life they lived. Knowing they were pregnant with AJ's children the girls could only despair after seeing him so horribly changed and wondered what his offspring will be like as dicks entered each one of their holes again beginning another savage gang rape romp.

Their hands reached out to each other holding to make contact but AJ stepped and guided their hands to his dick forcing them to pump at his leisure. Almost like an ironic metaphor to their new lives now, both Ellie and Clem reluctantly started stroking him deeming him their new master as they fucked over and over again into the night.


End file.
